An example of a conventionally known electric component socket includes an IC socket described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-71029 (hereinafter called ‘Patent Literature 1’).
The IC socket of Patent Literature 1 is used in, for example, a performance test such as a burn-in test. The IC socket includes a large number of contact pins. The contact pins are used to electrically connect a terminal of an IC package and a printed wiring board. Lower contact portions of the contact pins protrude from the lower surface of the IC socket. The lower contact portions are inserted to through holes of the wiring board and soldered to mount the IC socket on the wiring board (see FIG. 2 and the like of Patent Literature 1).
In a state before the IC package is set, a pressing member of the IC socket is opened like a double door (see FIG. 4 and the like of Patent Literature 1). After the IC package is accommodated in a accommodation portion, the pressing member is rotated and closed. As a result, the pressing member can press and fix the IC package from above.
In Patent Literature 1, contact pins provided with shallow arc-like curved spring portions are used. Providing the curved spring portions can maintain an appropriate contact pressure at contact points of the terminal of the IC package and the contact pins.